Naruto (NITL)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまき ナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a fictional character in the anime and manga franchise Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto. The eponymous protagonist of his own series, he is a teenage ninja from the fictional village of Konohagakure. The villagers ridicule Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox — a malevolent creature that attacked Konohagakure — sealed in his body. To be recognized, he aspires to become the village's leader, the Hokage. His cheerful and boisterous personality lets him befriend other Konohagakure ninja, as well as ninja from other villages. In the NITL series, Naruto is a nameless orphaned boy who wishes to become strong in order to become a Hunter and protect the people. Background Nearly 12 years ago, on October 10th, Naruto was found, alone and confused, in the middle of the forest by the village elder of the village of Konoha – whom Naruto as affectionately called Super Old Man Geezer. Diagnosed with amnesia, Naruto was named as such by the elder, who found a symbol of a stylized spiral on Naruto’s person. Despite his disability, however, Naruto remained happy and enthusiastic after his rehabilitation. As he grew older, under the care of the kind village, Naruto’s love for his adopted home grew and grew. In time, Naruto found the need to protect his home from the dangers of the Grimm. Especially so, when the village of Konoha was situated outside the safety of the four Kingdoms. With this, Naruto has sought the tutelage under two individuals, both renowned Hunters from around the world. And under their tutelage, Naruto awakened his Aura and discovered his Semblance at the young age of 10. Trained in the ways of the sword, Naruto’s primary, and only, weapon was his trusty commonly found katana, which continues to go unnamed. His Semblance, while unrefined, is a unique one. As one of his teachers described it, Naruto’s Semblance is akin to an electric guitar with several amplifiers. The more amplifiers are hooked onto it, the louder the guitar becomes. With this knowledge and teachings at hand, Naruto quickly grew amongst the village and became part of the six protectors of Konoha, becoming the youngest of the six to have joined. Respected and loved, Naruto became a popular figure amongst his fellow villagers, especially the young children who completely adore him. Overall, Naruto, despite having a rather terribly odd childhood, grew to become empathetic, optimistic and enthusiastic. Whether or not Naruto will succeed in his new career in life to become a Hunter, only time shall tell. Personality An orphan, Naruto is raised to be a capable young man able to live independently should he choose to do so. However, due to the love and affection given to him by the Konoha village, Naruto is also loyal and loving by default, despite his social awkwardness. Having lived alone in his apartment for so long, the boy has developed a unique mindset. Because of his desire to have as many people around him as possible, Naruto would always interact with his fellow villagers, always giving a helping hand and feeling the need to protect them should the need arise. This mindset stayed with Naruto his whole childhood and by the time he was 13, the boy wanted nothing more than to be a hero who saves people. Appearance Naruto is a young man at the age of 17. He stands at the height of 5-foot-9-inches – which is 176 cm in the metric system. He is natural blonde and has sapphire blue eyes. He is slightly tanned and has three whisker-likes marks on both sides of his cheeks, a part of his physical characteristics that has often had him mistaken for a Faunus. Regardless, Naruto assures that to his knowledge, he is not a Faunus. His face is round, however as of late, it has become more masculine. While not a body builder, Naruto has kept a roundabout workout of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running more than 6 miles (which is approximately 10 km). Default Outfit Naruto kept a theme of having black high-collared uniform with his symbol, a spiral that ends with nine segmented tails, on the back and shoulders of the uniform. Covering the uniform is a black hoodie with yellow stripe decorations on the chest and sleeves. The hooded part of the hoodie is decorated with yellow colored round eyes as well as three segments that creates the illusion of whiskers. The right sleeves of both the hoodie and the uniform are rolled up while Naruto’s right arm is covered in bandages. Dangling from his neck is Naruto’s favored lime-colored Dust necklace. Exactly where the necklace came from is unknown, even to Naruto. As far as the bottom half of his attire goes, Naruto wears black cargo pants held up a simple belt. The pants are tucked into combat boots and have yellow lines decorating the sides of the pants. Tied to his pants and belt is Naruto’s sheathe for his sword. Tied around his head, in the meantime, is usually a black headband with his symbol etched onto it. Abilities While his original goal wasn't to become a Hunter, Naruto's main goal remains the same: to protect all he holds dear. As such, Naruto trained as hard as he could, gaining himself tutelage under two renown Hunters around Remnant. Over time, his profession with the ways of the sword as well as his prowess and personality to never give up, Naruto earned the right to become one of his village's protectors from the Grimm. Weapon :A simple sword given to Naruto as a gift, Naruto's sword, unnamed, is durable and powerful enough to cut through reinforced hard steel. It is a standard katana with a red hilt and scabbard. The handguard is a nine-pointed star. Chained to the bottom of the hilt is a charm that is strangely identical to the handguard. Semblance :Unnamed, Naruto's Semblance is a Fighter-Type Semblance, capable of giving Naruto greater strength and durability. Techniques Naruto has two distinct fighting techniques that he utilizes along with his fighting style. One for hand-to-hand techniques and one for sword play. :Impact :Naruto's hand-to-hand techniques. :*Naruto Ultimate Barrage Impact :Cutter :Naruto's sword techniques. :*Naruto Ultimate Iron Cutter Trivia *Being an amnesiac and an orphan, Naruto never had the chance to be taught common knowledge. While the village he lived in tried their best to correct this problem, the fact that Naruto still had trouble interpreting which was the male and female bathrooms showed just how far off the blonde was, regardless of the situation. *Because he was found on the 10th of October, the village nonchalantly gave Naruto the same date as his birthday **Coincidentally, October 10th is also the same day as RWBY Day *Naruto's name alludes from his real-world manga counterpart, Naruto Uzumaki, who is well known for his yellow hair, yellow-colored Chakra (in the manga) and for his yellow-colored Chakra Modes . *To add to the fact that Naruto is an amnesiac, he also has poor naming skills. One such example of this is when Naruto named the orphanage’s pet turtle, Beautiful Green Beast. So far, none of the adults have any clue as to why Naruto has poor naming skills or even where he got it from. Most theorized that it was inherited, but so far, that is all it is, a theory. Quotes * (introducing himself) "The name's Naruto..." * "If... If I let go of my sword here right now... then I'll be going against the hopes of everyone. The people of my village. The children, the old men, the people of Vale, and even all of Remnant... But most of all... I'll be going against my own words and my own self... and I never go back on my own self... so it doesn't matter what the fuck you say... I'm never lettin' go of my sword..." * (to Ichigo Kurosaki) "Sup! Name's Naruto! Howzit goin', mister... scowly... orange head guy!" * "Pfffft, what'dya think? Hehe, a cute lil' pony." Category:NITL Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist